Song of Dragons and horses
by dragonweed
Summary: The world of the seven kingdoms will never be the same when the mother of dragons meets the biggest chaos magnet of the anime world.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or the **_A Song of Ice and Fire_** series they belong to George RR Martin and Rumiko Takahashi.

A.N. For those that don't know **_A Song of Ice and Fire_** is set primarily in the fictional Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, a large, South American-sized continent with an ancient history stretching back some twelve thousand years. A detailed history reveals how seven kingdoms came to dominate this continent, and then how these seven nations were united as one by Aegon the Conqueror. Some 283 years after Aegon's conquest, the Targaryens are overthrown in a civil war and King Robert Baratheon takes the Iron Throne. The novels, which begin fifteen years later, follow the fall-out from this event across three major story lines, set not only in Westeros but on the eastern continent as well.

After the sacking of King's Landing, Daenerys and her older brother Viserys were smuggled out of Westeros by Ser Willum Darry. Years later Viserys, the "beggar king," with the help of Magister Illyrio, arrange a marriage between Daenerys and Khal Drogo, a powerful Dorthraki (1) chieftain. The price of the marriage is to be Khal Drogo's aid in retaking Westeros for the Targaryens (2). Illyrio gives Dany three (seemingly) petrified dragon eggs as a wedding gift.

**A Song of Dragons and Horses. **

Dany and her bloodriders (3) were being shown the great wonders of the city Quarth. She sat on a small platform being carried by servants of the merchant Xaro Xhoan Daxos who was sitting next to her and pointing out the many different sights. Her three dragons were laying around her on the platform relaxing in the afternoon heat. Dany's attention was suddenly caught by a small crowd watching a man on a small stage.

"What's that over there?" asked Dany pointing at the man. Xaro turned his head and stared at the crowd for a second before answering.

"That, my lady, is a fire magician. He puts on a show by his ability to control fire." said Xaro, he made a motion and the servants stopped.

Dany was fascinated by the magician as he manipulated the fire to take different shapes. At the end of the show her and Xaro were about to move on when a man suddenly jumped onto the stage. The man and the magician seemed to talk to each other before the man walked to a corner of the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I Cur the fire mage." the magician said turning to the crowd "Have been challenged to a match with this man over who can control fire better. Should I show him what I can do?"

The crowd cheered for him and he bowed to them before walking to the opposite side of the stage from the man. The men bowed to each other before they both started to show their skill.

It was clear who the winner was in a second. Whatever Cur did the challenger did better. If he made the form of a bird flying through the air, the challenger would make five birds and they would chirp like real birds. Even when Cur climbed a ladder of fire he was defeated when the challenger made a stairway of fire and then walked up it like a normal flight of stairs.

"Wow, that was amazing." said Dany as the challenger walked off the stage "I wonder who that man is?"

"Saffron the Phoenix." said Jhogo, one of her bloodriders in a small voice.

"Who?" asked Dany now looking at Jhogo.

"His name is Saffron the eternal Phoenix." said Jhogo "This is because of his skill at controlling fire and for surviving with the worse possibly odds against him."

Dany turned from Jhogo and took a closer look at Saffron as he walked through the crowd. He was about as tall as she was and had a medium build. His hair was long and unbound, the color of fire. He wore a white rope of a material she had never seen before. Along his back he had two staffs; one was gold and the other blue.

As Saffron continued to walk he eventually came to two other men. He greeted them and they began to talk.

"Who are the men he is talking to?" asked Dany to Jhogo.

"The one on the left in the armor with the cape is Herb the flying dragon." said Jhogo

"Dragon!" asked Jhogo

"He is called this for his fighting ability." said Jhogo "He can produce powerful blasts of some type from his hands and he also is able to hover in the air for short periods of time."

Dany studied Herb closer her curiosity peaked. His hair was also long like Saffron's but in a ponytail, it was also a mix of white, blue and pink. He wore a brown armor over a white rope along with a cape that draped to the ground. Dany could feel that he was strong but found him slightly undeserving of being associated with dragons.

"And the last man talking to him is P-Taro." said her bloodrider.

"What does the P stand for?" asked Dany curiosity written on her face.

"No one knows but what is known is that whenever a man asks him, he becomes very angry but when a woman asks him he starts to cry." said Jhogo with a serious look on his face.

Everyone that heard had a sweatdrop rolling down the back of their heads, even the dragons.

"And he is also known as the strongest man in the world." said Jhogo "In battle he had been known to destroy a man's horse with his fist and rid a man of his head with a flick of a finger."

As everyone heard this the sweatdrops dissipated and a silence grew on the group. Just a few feet away from them stood three of what could be the some of the greatest fighters ever heard of.

"And how do you think it is that all three know each other?" asked Dany

"The reason is that they are all bloodriders to the strongest Khal that has ever been seen." said Jhogo.

"And what is his name?" asked Dany after a moment's pause.

"The "wild horse" Ranma Saotome." said Jhogo

A.N. 

(1) The Dothraki live in tribes called khalasars, each led by a chief called a khal. Khalasars are broken into groups, called khas, which are each led by one of the khal's captains, called khos. When a khal dies, a new khal may take control of the khalasar or the khos may break away and form new khalasars led by their former khas. Dothraki are expert riders and their horses are of prime importance in their culture, used for food, transportation, raw materials, and warfare.

The House of Targaryens was known to use dragons in battle before dragons became extinct.

Bloodriders is another way to say a Khal's Khos.

**For anyone that is planning of reading A Game of Thrones the first book in the series or is reading it there is stuff from the book you don't want to read after this so please stop reading. If you don't care about that then please continue to read. **

After the sacking of King's Landing, Daenerys and her older brother Viserys were smuggled out of Westeros by Ser Willum Darry. Years later Viserys, the "beggar king," with the help of Magister Illyrio, arrange a marriage between Daenerys and Khal Drogo, a powerful Dorthraki chieftain. The price of the marriage is to be Khal Drogo's aid in retaking Westeros for the Targaryens. Illyrio gives Dany three (seemingly) petrified dragon eggs as a wedding gift.

Visery, impatient that the Khal's armies are marching east, away from Westeros, draws a sword in a place sacred to the Dothraki; Drogo quickly "crowns" him with molten gold. Drogo is later wounded, and Dany's attempts to have a Lhazareen witch, Mirri Maz Duur, cure him backfire when the witch betrays them, destroying Drogo's mind and forcing Dany to give birth to a stillborn and monstrous baby, Rhaego, dashing her and the Dothraki's hopes that the child would become "the stallion who mounts the world."

Dany euthanizes Drogo and has Mirri Maz Duur burned alive at his Funeral pyre, joining them with her three dragon eggs. Dany is unharmed, the dragons hatch and her _khalasar_ marches on, with her as their _khaleesi_. Her three dragons, Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal quickly become famous, and Dany is welcomed in Quarth.


End file.
